The Dance
by LuLu1007
Summary: Can a few simple words say everything about Harry and Ginny's relationship? Read on... and please review.


The Dance

Harry gathered his dress robes and placed them neatly on the bed. After making sure everything was there, he walked into the bathroom to shower. Ginny was downstairs cleaning when she heard the water running up above. She was tidying up the sitting room when James came running towards her. Ginny looked down to find tears welling up in his eyes. She immediately looked him over for injuries, and asked him what was wrong only after she saw that he was not physically hurt. He held up his hands to show his mother his broken toy. Ginny quickly repaired the toy with a wave of her wand, and James retreated to a spot in a corner of the room.

Once she had checked that her sons were occupied, Ginny walked up the stairs to her and Harry's bedroom. She opened the door to find Harry wearing a towel. Harry looked up to see his wife standing in the door frame and smiled. As much as she liked watching her husband, Ginny quickly realized that they needed to hurry and get the boys to the Burrow.

Harry and Ginny were due to attend a gala at the Ministry in the honor of Harry becoming the Head Auror. Ginny left Harry, grabbed the boys' things, and Flooed to the Burrow. On her arrival, she saw her father sitting in a nearby chair reading the _Daily Prophet_. Arthur looked up to see his soot-covered daughter and grandsons, and laid the paper down. He knew about the gala and that Ginny needed to get home and dress for it. Arthur motioned his grandsons over to him and Ginny took a moment to say goodbye, then she Flooed home.

She stepped out of the fireplace and ran upstairs to shower. Ginny desperately wanted to have a relaxing shower, but that couldn't happen tonight. After showering, she dressed and dried her hair, which she put in a beautiful up-do, and walked downstairs to her waiting husband.

The party was in full swing 30 minutes after Harry and Ginny's arrival. The Minister took the opportunity to announce the new Head Auror to the awaiting crowd. Harry didn't want to, but out of respect, gave a speech. Everyone stayed silent long after the speech was finished and the Minister stood once again to persuade the crowd out onto the dance floor. Harry offered his hand to Ginny, who gladly accepted, and both walked onto the dance floor. The music began to play as Harry spun Ginny around. They looked into each other's eyes and began to dance, blocking out everyone around them.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

Harry and Ginny kept their gaze on one another. Ron and Hermione had joined the other dancers and danced their way around the floor. They passed by Harry and Ginny, noticing the looks they held on their faces. They were so in love. Ron and Hermione saw this and knew they would be together forever. Harry and Ginny were meant for each other. Both continued to dance as the music played on.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and saw the love she held for him and began to wonder how far he had come to have this life: a beautiful and strong wife, two sons, and a family who cared deeply for him. Ginny could hear the music playing, but her thoughts remained on Harry. The song was coming to an end, and Harry and Ginny began to slow their dancing; gazes still holding on one another.

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

The dance ended and while everyone else applauded, Harry leaned forward and softly kissed Ginny. Across the dance floor, Ron looked around and found Harry and Ginny kissing. He nudged Hermione lightly and nodded his head towards the kissing couple. They finally broke the kiss and noticed their surroundings.

Both knew the song was right, it explained it all about them: they had come so far and so close.

_A/N: song is "So Close by Jon McLaughlin from the movie "Enchanted". _


End file.
